Carta a Cat
by arandiagrande
Summary: Cat se encuentra recogiendo sus pertenencias de su casillero, es su ultimo dia antes de su fiesta de graduacion, dentro del casillero ve una hoja, esta hoja es una carta redactando los sentimientos de alguien hacia ella, la pelirroja no piede creer de quien es la carta. Ok, quieren saber mas?... Lean, pasen y dejen sus reviews sobre si es un buen trabajo, o esta del asco,
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente!... Lo se lo se... Deberia de ser la actualizacion de otros fic's... Pero ps esto es algo que tenia atorado en mi mente... Luego me entero de que Ariana Grande dio algo asi como un mini fic sobre la vida de Cat... Ademas de que practicamente con ese post que dio... Nos despedimos de Cat Valentine... Lloren conmogo porfa! (TT_TT). Y con esa noticia salio esto... Sera un Two-Shot... Espero les guste... Ya sabem... Dejen review con sus opiniones de si les gusto o no vale? Los dejo... Byeeee!

P.D. Prometo que el segundo capitulo sera mas largo, este es asi de corto por que es solo lo que paso Cat hasta saber que paso con Jade, en el siguie te las cosas espero los sorprendan

Como ya es costumbre... NI VICTORIOUS NI SUS PERSONAJES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, ESTOS LE PERTENECEN A DAN

Era el ultimo dia en Hollywood Arts, el ultimo dia, la fiesta de graduacion se encontraba cerca, solo faltaban 1 dia para esta, y los alumnos del ultimo año ya estaban sacando sus pertenecias de los que pronto se convertirian en sus ex-casilleros.

Tori se encontraba en el suyo, sacando sus libros, guiones, retirando sus imagenes que tenia en la parte trasera de la puerta, Robbie miraba su mosaico de chupones con nostalgia, Andre acariciaba las teclas del teclado que coloco como puerta, tocando asi una melodia algo triste y nolstagica.

Esto no es tan genial como pensaba viejo.- dijo Beck acercandose a su amigo.

Cierto, crei que seria mas divertido, ya sabes, como en las peliculas, aventar tus libros, desesperarte por sacar tus pertenencias del casillero... pero no, es dificil viejo.- le contesto Andre a Beck sin mirarlo.

Lo se... pero bueno, al menos espero y sigamos viendonos.- le respondio el canadiense.

Claro viejo!... por mi parte si.-le dijo Andre.

Jade se encontraba admirando sus tijeras, les acariciaba el mango con nostalgia, veia al interior de su casillero, donde se encontraban sus posters de varias peliculas de terror, tambien veia sus guiones de obras que habia escrito, tomo uno que decia como titulo "Buenos Deseos", la nostalgia la invadio, Recordaba como su ami-enemiga Tori, le ayudo a conseguir el dinero para costearla, recordo a Daisy, la hija de la ex-dueña del restaurant "la estrella de Wok" y dueña del "Nozu", debajo de este guion, se encontraba otro, lo tomo y leyo el titulo, "Los payasos no rebotan" leyo en silencio, y penso en la sangre que le consiguio el hermano de Cat, y el como el baile que Tori organizo, no le permitio hacerla el dia que ella escogio, Mientras Jade recordaba todo con cierta gracia y a su vez nostalgia, se percato de la presencia una cabellera pelirroja, al momento de ver a Cat acercarse a su casillero, metio todo a su mochila, le dio una mirada i decifrable y despues salio por la puerta principal.

Robbie vio los movimientos de la gotica y pudo notar a Cat, la pelirroja vio las acciones, y sin decir nada, partio a su casillero, Robbie al ver que la pelirroja no dio motivos para entablar una conversacion, decidio hacer lo mismo que la gotica, se retiro.

Cat estaba mirando el decorado de su casillero, unos tallos de plantas artificiales y una catarina comformaban su decoracion, lo abrio y empezo a recoger sus pertenencias, empezo a recoger libros, peliches, cuadernos, y notas de canciones en las que trabajaba, Tori noto su presencia y fue a donde ella.

Cat... por que tardaste tanto?.- le cuestiono la media latina.

Esque...- no salio nada de la boca de la pelirroja.

Te estabas despidiendo del baño cierto?.- dijo como mas como afirmacion que como pregunta.

Sipi...-dijo la pelirroja en tono triste.

Oye Cat... que es esto?.- le pregunto la media latina al ver una hija de papel doblada en una esquina superior dentro del casillero.

No lo se Tori... no es mia.- dijo la pelirroja tomando la hoja y guardandola en su mochila sin molestarse en leerla.

La media latina no le dio mas importancia y siguio guardando sus cosas.

Lista Cat?.- le cuestiono Andre llegando al casillero de la pelirroja.

Sipi Andre... vamonos.- le respondio.

Tori... vienes?.- le cuestiono la pelirroja.

Vamonos.- dijo la media latina dando una ultima mirada a su casillero, apago las luces que alguna vez iluminaron las palabras "Make it shine" en la puerta, despues de admirar las letras sin luz alguna, se marcho con sus amigos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cat se encontraba en su habitacion, estaba acomodando lo que antes estaba en su casillero, y a su vez se debatia por dentro en que vestido usar para su fiesta de graduacion.

Una vez teniendo la decision del vestido que usaria, y las cosas acomodadas en repisas, se recosto en su cama, y recordo la hoja de papel que le dijo Tori.

La tomo y empezo a leer.

Cat.

Te escribo esto, por que no encuentro el valor suficiente para decirtelo de frente, te preguntaras por que, cierto?, simple, no tendria la fuerza necesaria para despedirme, y decirte lo que en realidad siento por ti, decirte que me arrepiento al no poder pedirte mas que tu amistad, que desde que te conoci, tu presencia era tan reconfortante, que odiaba el momento en que nos deciamos "adios" o "hasta mañana".

Tu sonrisa alimentaba mis mañanas, tu voz al darme los buenos dias siempre eliminaba mis angustias. Tu canto arrullaba mi alma y la transportaba a un lugar donde no existen los problemas... solo eramos tu y yo. Tus ocurrencias alegraba mi existir, mostrando una luz de esperanza a mi monotona vida.

Tu le diste sentido a mi vida, tu fuiste el motivo de mi existir, y te preguntaras el por que nunca te exprese mis sentimientos, y eso es sencillo. No queria perderte como  
amistad, y decidi guardar silencio por que nunca pense en que me respondieras de la misma manera, temia en que me rechazaras y me quedara con solo la fantasia de estar a tu lado, de abrazarte, besarte, acariciarte... en fin, de llevar una vida contigo. Te amo Cat, te amo y siempre lo hice, y lo hare, y lo seguire haciendo, pues tu recuerdo, y el sentimiento que ocasionaste en mi, quedara tatuado perpetuamente en mi corazon, y en mi mente

En estos monentos, decidi escribirte esto para que lo supieras, y jamas me olvidaras, que siempres me lleves aunque sea en lo mas profundo de tu inmenso y desmedido cariño, ese que desvordas por todos lados, tan caracterisco, hay es donde quisiera que mi recuerdo viva, hay es donde quiero estar.

Cat, no se que este pensando de mi, ya que los recuerdos que tienes de mi no son los mejores, siempre lleve un dizfras de persona ruda, mala, fria y demas. pero tu mejor que nadie, inclusive mejor que mi propia familia, viste a la persona sensible y feliz. y quiero que me recuerdes asi.

Espero y te preguntes el por que te escribo esto, y es por que, aunque lo anhele, no podre verte mas, tenia la necesidad de despedirme de ti en persona, pero no, no tuve el valor de hacerlo, soy muy cobarde, y al verte, y saber que esa cabellera unica, esa actitud que repele las tristesas y depresiones que quieren atacarte, esa manera peculiar de sonreir, esa piel tan suave y cuidada, esos sentimientos unicos... en fin el saber que ya no te vere mas, me hubiera arrepentido, y, aunque no sea mi decision, es necesaria esta partida, esta penitencia, no quisiera irme, pero asi debe de ser.

Cat... recuerda siempre que te voy a llevar como lo mejor que me alla pasado, lo mas dulce que jamas podre olvidar, lo mas especial que vivi desde que te conosco.

Me despido, deseando que todo lo que ambiciones se te cumpla, que la proxima ves que sepa de ti, sea a traves de mi television, ya sea cantando o actuando.

Adios. ATTE:

JADELYN AUGUST WEST  
La pelirroja veia la carta confundida, no sabia si se trataba de alguna broma de mal gusto, o algun juego de su amiga gotica.

Cat tambien sentia algo por Jade, algo mas alla de una simple amistad, algo, inclusive mas fuerte que lo que sentia la gotica por Cat.

La pelirroja nunca demostro algo por Jade, debido a que ella temia que la gotica la rechazara y con ello, su amistad terminara.

Ambas chicas sentian algo por la otra, y a ambas les invadia el mismo temor, perder a la otra para siempre.

Sin darse cuenta, Cat quedo sumerguida en un sueño, hasta la mañana siguiente, que su madre fue a despertarla.

Cariño!... se esta haciendo tarde para ir a la estetica!.- le dijo su madre recordando la cita que reservo desde hace 3 dias ya.

Uhmm?... o cierto!... ya voy!.- dijo la pelirroja olvidando todo lo que leyo en la noche.

La pequeña al levantarse, dejo caer la hoja dinde se encontraba lo que habia leido. Lo vio, y recordo todo lo que leyo, todos los sentimientos que habia sentido, le regresaron como balde de agua fria, sin pensarlo, tomo su telefono, y llamo a Jade, la pelirroja necesitaba saber si eran palabras de ella, o solo se trataba de una broma, y si eran palabras de Jade, debia saber si eran sinceras, o algun tipo de burla para la pelirroja.

El telefono dio tono de llamada, pero no conrestaron, lo volvio a intentar, pero nada, de nuevo... nadie atendia, la pelirroja se resigno y entro a ducharse, en la dicha penso sobre lo escrito en aquella hoja.

"Sera Jade?... pero si es ella, significa que... no se, pero quiero saberlo... y si es que si es ella, y esas palabras son sinceras... le confesare que yo... siento lo mismo... si solo se trata de una broma de mal gusto... tratare de resignarme a tener solo una amistad... espero y que sea verdad."

Cat decidio llamarles a sus amigos, pero ninguno supo que decirle, a excepcion de Beck.

Hola?.- pregunto Cat.

Cat?... que paso pequeña?.- le respondio Beck.

Oye... sabes algo de Jade?.- le cuestiono de inmediato.

Te digo en la fiesta Cat... espera a que nos veamos.- le respindio en tono serio.

Okey, nos vemos en la fiesta.- dijo entre alegre pero seria la pelirroja.

Xxxxxxxx

La pelirroja se encontraba cerca de una mesa con ponche y bocadillos, esperaba a que llegara Beck para hablar sobre Jade.

Cat... qur bien que si veniste.- le dijo Beck sorprendiendo a la pelirroja por la espalda.

Beck!... no me espantes, me puedo desmallar!.- se quejo la pelirroja.- y Jade?.- le pregunto inmediatamente.

Mira Cat... ella me dijo sobre ti... y lo que ella sentia por ti, me conto de la carta mucho antes de que la leyeras... y cosillas sob...- le interrumpio Cat algo desesperada por saber sobre la gotica.

Beck dime que onda con Jade!... donde esta!... tu sabes donde esta!... DIMELO!.- exploto Cat por su curiosidad.

Tranquila Cat... te lo dire... ella... Jade... ella se fue a inglaterra.- le dijo Beck serio por la noticia.

Que!... de que carajo me estas hablando Beck!.- Cat gritaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que amenazaban en desbordarse en cualquier momento.

Tranquila Cat... no llores.- abrazo el canadiense a la pelirroja.

Por que Beck!... por que!.- exclamaba Cat, tratando de no gritar, ahogaba su llanto con sonoros suspiros.

Ella... le prometio a su padre que si la dejaba graduarse de H.A... ella terminaria en la universidad de economia y administracion de empresas que quisiera su padre... lo prometio confiandose en que su padre cambiara de opinion al ver sus obras o sus calificaciones, o, que la mandara a alguna universidad de los angeles... jamas penso en que la mandaria lejos.- le contaba Beck a Cat ahogando su propio llanto.

La pelirroja se separo bruscamente del abrazo en el que estaba con Beck, solo para empezar a correr hacia la salida del edificio.

Cat!... a donde vas?.- le cuestiono Beck alcanzandola y dandole vuelta.

Voy por Jade!... necesito decirle lo que pienso y siento!.- le dijola pelirroja con el llanto en su voz y sus ojos.

Cat!... Jade se fue ayer en la noche!... ya no hay nada que hacer... lo siento Cat... me hizo prometerle que no te dijera nada hasta hoy... perdon.-le dijo el canadiense.

Cat se quedo por un momento anonadada y perpleja por lo que acababa de escuchar. no lo podia creer, no sabia que hacer.

IDIOTA!.-le grito Cat a Beck dandole una bofetada tan fuerte, que ocaciono que en la cara de Beck quedara la mano de Cat tatuada entre la ceja y oreja.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente

Antes que nada... Una disculpa por tardar. Segundo y creo que mas importante...

muchisimas gracias a Rafael (arianator y pasioner) por darme la idea de como seguir con la historia, en verdad estaba perdido por como seguirla.

y tambien y muy importante a Liz West Vega!... Por darme la parte final de esta historia! Fue de suma importancia esa ayuda!

en fin... Este cap final va por ello y para ellos!

Tambien gracias a sus reviews!

los responderia... Pero la verdad prometi una hora para subir este cap... Y ya casi me paso jejeje... perdon! Para la proxima los respondo... Sin falta...

Dejen review!

NI VICTORIOUS NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.

IDIOTA!.-le grito Cat a Beck dandole una bofetada tan fuerte, que ocasiono que en la cara de Beck quedara la mano de Cat tatuada entre la ceja y oreja

ERES UN IDIOTA!.- Grito la pelirroja despues de la bofetada con lagrimas cayendo de rabia por el coraje.

Que pasa Cat!?... por que me golpeas!?.- dijo el canadiense alterado y tragando el coraje por la bofetada.

TU SABIAS!... TU LO SABIAS Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!- grito aun alterada la pelirroja

Te dije que me hizo prometerle que no diria nada Catherine!... entiendelo... fui su novio... y me dejo explicandome que siempre sintio algo por ti... algo mas que una simple amistad, lo entendi, y la apoye en que te dijera, pero nunca quizo hacerlo por miedo a tu rechazo y por que sabia lo de su padre!... que la enviaria al otro lado del madito mundo!.- le dijo Beck algo alterado por la necedad de la pelirroja.

Que pasa chicos?.- dijo Andre acercandose, el moreno ya habia visto todo el pequeño espectaculo de ambos chicos.

Andre!... tu sabias lo de Jade?.- cuestiono Cat pensado que era la unica tonta que no sabia nada de Jade.

Que cosa?... que esta pasando?.- cuestiono Andre mirando a Beck, el canadiense seguia con la mano en su mejilla debido al ardor que le llego despues de la bofetada.

Jade le dejo una carta a Cat en su casillero, explicando los sentimientos de ella hacia Cat, ahora Jade se fue del pais, y Cat piensa que de alguna manera es mi culpa, o algo por el estilo, ya que esta sacando su frustracion con migo, y po...- interrumpio Andre el comentario del canadiense.

Viejo, no es necesario la agresion verbal, y Cat... no, no se nada acerca de eso, pero no creo que te debas de poner asi.- dijo el moreno mirando a la pelirroja, la cual ya no lloraba, solo veia atenta a Andre.

Andre... si tu sintieras algo por... no se, Tori, y ella tambien lo sintiera... pero ninguno de los dos se dijeran algo... y lo supieras por una carta de su puño y letra, y ella se fuera despues de dejarte la carta... como te sentirias al respecto?.- cuestiono la pelirroja al moreno, Andre solo se sorprendio por la seriedad de la pelirroja, esa pregunta lo dejo helado.

Bueno Cat... es que... no es lo mismo... bueno si... pero... entre Tor...- Ahora Beck interrumpia al moreno.

Andre... yo entiendo como se siente Cat, y hasta donde se, tu deberias saber mejor como se siente, lo que me molesto fue la bofetada... la vi inecesaria.- dijo el canadiense riendo al ultimo.

xxxxxxxxx

habia pasado ya 1 mes de la graduacion de los chicos de H.A. y de la carta a Cat. La pelirroja trato de seguir su vida con normalidad, pero obviamente le fue imposible, no hacia otra cosa que no fuera pensar en esa muñeca de porcelana con grandes y hermosos ojos azul-grisaceos, diario recordaba situaciones con ella, como la ocacion que ambas cantaron give up en karaoke doki, rio amargamente al recordar las reaudiciones, pues Jade le habia pedido ayuda en la filmacion de su cortometraje para la nueva directora, pero Cat, al saber que la pelicula seria de terror, obviamente se nego.

Flashback.

Cat!... necesito que hagas algo por mi.- ordeno Jade a la pelirroja.

Holis Jadey!... que necesitas?.- cuestiono Cat mirandola sonriente.

Hare un cortometraje para la reaudicion de Helen... este es el guion, aprendetelo, nos vemos en la noche para filmarlo, en mi casa, paso por ti a las 8.- ordeno nuevame te dandole el guion a Cat, esta no pudo decir nada en su defensa, pues la gotica hablo tan rapido, que ni ella misma dio pausa a sus ordenes.

Cat empezo a leer el guion, sus expresiones cambiaron al leer una parte que tenia que ver con un payaso en una caja tetrica musical.

No Jadey... esto da miedo, sabes que no me gustan las cosas que asusten... no quiero.- dijo haciendo un puchero de desagrado por el guion de la gotica.

Cat!.- dijo en tono de molestia.- es solo un estupido cortometraje!... hasta a ti te ayudara para no hacer esa estupida reaudicion!.- dijo la gotica alzando la voz y en tono autoritario.

No Jadey!... lo siento... pero esta vez no te ayudare.- dijo la pelirroja regresandole el guion a su amiga gotica.

DE ACUERDO CAT!... Le dire a Edgar!... el no es tan cobarde!.- dijo la gotica dando media vuelta y retirandose.

Mandona.- dijo la pelirroja casi en un susurro.

QUE!?.- Grito la gotica.

NADA!.- contesto Cat con tono temeroso.

fin del Flashback.

El rostro de la pelirroja se ilumino al recordar dichos eventos, la melancolia la invadia cada momento, y en un momento a otro, ese brillo que la ilumino, desaparecio, convirtiendose en lagrimas amargas.

La extrañaba, extrañaba esa forma de ser tan unica, tan dura y fuerte, que aun le costaba trabajo creer que esas bellas lineas salieran del puño de Jade West.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cat?... cariño, te buscan... es tu amiga... Tori.- dijo Nona, su abuela.

Cat se encontraba en su recamara, como todos los sabados por la  
noche, desde la fiesta de graduados de H.A; se la pasaba encerrada y acostada en su cama, habia ocaciones en las que se iba a su sala y se quedaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada viendo television. Su Nona supo de su estado de animo, y decidio regresar de Aderly acres, ya que ni la partida de su compañera Samantha Puckett la habia puesto tan triste, y, ademas de que sus padres nunca se encontraban en casa, y su hermano rara vez estaba en ella, decidio que ahora seria ella la que viviera en su casa. Sabia que esta vez seria distinto, sabia que esa depresion que tenia por causa de la partida de la gotica, significo algo mas, algo que le haria daño si no recibia apoyo de alguien que no fuesen sus peluches.

Que pase Nona.- respondio la pelirroja en tono apagado.

Adelante hija, esta aca, en ese cuarto.- escucho Cat decir a Nona conforme se apagaba su voz, efecto por irse alejando.

Cat?... como has estado?.- cuestiono Tori al entrar al cuarto de la pelirroja.

Bien?... si... bien... creo.- dijo la pelirroja en un tono infantil, pero a su vez deprimido.

Tori sabia lo de Cat, Beck le explico todo, desde la Carta, hasta como la pelirroja practicamente le confeso sus sentimientos hacia su ex-novia.

La media latina desde el dia de la fiesta de graduacion no habia sabido nada de la pelirroja, tampoco habia podido verla, despues de todo ella habia estado muy ocupada, pronto firmaria contrato con Maison y Devolution Records por su presentacion en los Platino Music Awards, y eso la tenia con tiempo apenas para ella.

Cat... quisieras ir por un helado?... Yo invito!.- dijo la media latina entusiasmada, pero en el fondo estaba destrozada por ver a su amiga, la pelirroja alegre y vivaz, la que siempre estaba de buen humor, deshecha en su cama, desalineada, con ojeras, y con todos sus peluches y muñecas en el suelo. El unico peluche que llevaba como si quisiera fucionarlo con ella misma era Mr. purple, aquella jirafa morada que le habia regalado la gotica al inicio de su primer año escolar, pero que amenazo con si dijera algo que ella se la habia regalado, las tijeras mas afiladas visitarian el cuello de la jirafa, por eso nunca comento nada.

No... gracias Tori.- dijo en un suspiro la pelirroja.

Cat... Vamos!... no haz salido para nada de aqui!... hasta Andre y Beck querian venir por ti!... Robbie te extraña... hasta Rex quiere verte!... vamos!.- dijo Tori entusiasmada, pero en el fondo ella sabia que ese entusiasmo era falso, la empatia de la media latina ocacionaba una pena por el estado de animo de la pelirroja.

Como quieres que me sienta alegre Tori?... como?... si despues de saber que podia haber tenido algo con la unica mujer por la que sentia un sentimienro inexplicable, y, que cuando por fin me lo hace saber, simplemente se va... se va lejos, a donde no le puedo hacer saber lo que yo siento... tu como estarias?.- cuestiono Cat a su amiga en tono depresivo, sin ganas de hablar y a su vez lastimada por la realidad y lo sucedido.

Y por que no la buscas por The Slap, Facebook, twitter, o Watsapp?.-cuestionaba ahora la media latina.

Acaso te burlas de mi Tori?... regresando de la fiesta de graduacion fue lo primero que hice... pero ella elimino todos sus perfiles de las redes sociales... le pregunte a Beck hace semanas si aun tenia a Jade en sus amigos de Facebook... pero me dijo que no... desaparecio de las redes Tori... es como si ella no quisiera saber ahora de mi.- respondio secamente la pelirroja sin medir las palabras que le decia a Tori.

Cat.- Tori nombraba a su amiga sentandose a su lado en su cama.- No se que decirte sobre como sentirte por Jade... pero si te puedo decir que asi menos sabras sobre Jade... probablemente su hermano sepa sobre ella.- dijo la media latina, provocando que la pelirroja se enderezada para asi poner mas atencion.

Edgar?.- cuestiono Cat frunciendo el ceño.- es verdad!... que tonta soy!... el sigue aqui!.- inmediatamente cambio la pelirroja su semblante al recordar al hermano menor de Jade.- Si vamos por el helado que me dijiste... me acompañarias a la casa de Jade a buscar a su hermano?- cuestino la pelirroja haciendo ojos de cachorro.

Por supuesto Cat... pero primero cambiate... no creo que quieras salir en pijama.- dijo Tori levantandose de la cama y estirando su mano para levantar a Cat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ambas chicas caminaban a casa de la gotica con sus helados, a la pelirroja le costo trabajo armarse de valor para ir a preguntar sobre Jade, y su paradero.

Al llegar a la enorme casa, Cat empujo a Tori, para que esta fuera la que tocara el timbre, y asi lo hizo la morena.

Una voz femenina salio por el interfon.

Si diga?.- cuestiono la voz.

Si, buenas tardes, se encontrara Edgar en casa?.- contesto Tori.

Quien lo busca?.- respondieron cuestionando.

Soy Tori Vega y Catherine Valentine.- respondio la media latina.

Un momento por favor.- contestaron en el interfon.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron y ambas chicas pasaron, caminaron por un jardin muy arreglado y verde, pasaron por una bella fuente y asi llegaron a la puerta principal de la casa, alli las esperaba el ama de llaves.

Buenas tardes señoritas, Edgar me dijo que lo esperaran en la sala de estar.- les dijo una vez que ambas chicas estuvieran cerca de esta.

Ok... muchas gracias.- contesto Tori.

Pero que recatada no crees Tori?.- le dijo Cat a su amiga entrando a la casa.

Cat... esta atras de nosotras.- le respondio la media latina soltando una risilla de nervios.

Uy... perdon.- contesto cohibida la pelirroja.

Hola Cat, Tori!... como han estado?.- dijo Edgar llegando a la sala de estar, Tori y Cat, que ya tenian 10 minutos esperando al muchacho, lo recibieron con un beso en la mejilla.

Bien, gracias Edgar, y tu?.- dijo Tori, Cat solo permanecia en silencio.

Pues extraño a mi hermana, pero de hay en fuera, estoy bien, gracias... y a que se debe el honor de su visita?.- cuestiono Edgar sentandose en el sofa de enfrente de las chicas.

Buen...- Tori fue interrumpida por la voz de Cat.

Venimos a que nos dijeras sobre Jade... el por que borro sus cuentas de The Slap y Facebook... ya no la encuentro por ningun medio!.- dijo Cat alzando su voz haciendo algo de eco en la enorme casa.

Bueno Cat... te lo dire... pero no le digas que yo te dije... Ella elimino sus cuentas por pena, me dijo... pena a ti.- dijo Edgar, Cat solo se sonrrojo.

Y ahora como aparece... quiero decirle algo.- le dijo Cat despues de algunos segundos de silencio.

Mira... ella aparece ahora como "miss west" en minusculas... pero no es por mala onda Cat... no te molestes en buscarla y enviarle la solicitud... sabra que eres tu y no te aceptara... al igual que tu Tori... y todos los demas... dejo muy en claro que este perfil seria solo para familia... solo tiene a mis padres y a mi... ni siquiera a los primos... ya saben como es.- concluyo Edgar.

Y... como por que hizo eso?- cuestiono Tori seria, al ver que Cat solo quedo callada, decidio tomar la palabra.

Segun ella... por pena, como dije antes, pero yo pienso que fue por miedo de saber lo que pensara Cat de ella por lo de la carta.- respondio Edgar.

Como sabes lo de la carta de Cat?.- cuestiono Tori alzando su ceja izquierda.

Mi hermana me pidio que la dejara mientras estaban en su ultima clase... aproveche para leerla, y bueno... le pregunte sobre eso cuando la fuimos a dejar al aeropuerto... no me respondio nada.- contesto Edgar.- pero Cat... creeme cuando te digo que si no quiere hablarles... es por algo que esta pasando en ella, es su vida, sera mejor que esperen a que ella vuelva a hablarles, Cat... no se que estes pensando, pero deja que ella de el primer paso vale?.- le dijo y cuestiono el hermano menor de la gotica.

Ok... Edgar, muchas gracias, en verd...-Tori fue interrumpido por la pelirroja nuevamente.

Oye!... y en que universidad esta!... cual es el nombre!?.- cuestionaba energica la pelirroja.

Cat... no creo que vallas, y si vas, no sabemos la reaccion de Jade... deja las cos...- Cat interrumpia nuevamente a Edgar.

Dimelo por favor!... ya estara en mi ir o buscarla por la escuela!.- alzo la voz la pelirroja desesperada por el joven que le daba vueltas a la peticion de la pelirroja.

Ok Cat!... la escuela se llama "UNIVERSITY BUSSINES ENGLAND" !... pero piensa en lo que te dije Cat...- dijo el joven dejando un silencio bastante incomodo.

¿"UNIVERSITY OF BUSSINES FROM ENGLAND"? - Pregunto la pelirroja, el pequeño asintió, Tori no dijo nada, solo miro a su pelirroja amiga

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Cat, espera!- grito la latina tratando de alcanzar a la pelirroja, la cual al salir de la casa de la gótica corrió hacia su carro .

Quiero recuperar a Jade!- grito la pelirroja, la cual fue detenida por la latina que la había logrado atrapar antes de que la pelirroja lograra subir a un taxi que le habia hecho la parada.

-Cat, cálmate- dijo Tori tratando de tranquilizar a la pelirroja, la cual sentía como su sangre corría por todo su cuerpo, se sentía emocionada, volvía a sentirse como en Hollywood Arts, iría por Jade, la volveria a ver, podría recuperar a su Jade.

Tengo que volver a verla Tori…..- dijo Cat mirando a su latina amiga, la cual solo suspiro y asintió.

De acuerdo, te prometo que encontraremos el modo de ir a Inglaterra- dijo la latina, Cat al oír eso de Tori sonrió y abrazo a la latina, abrazo que fue gustosamente correspondido.

Vámonos, Nona debe de estar preocupada por ti - dijo la latina, Cat asintió y junto con Tori subió a otro taxi y se dirigió al apartamento.

Tori no dijo nada durante el camino hacia el apartamento, le había prometido a Cat el encontrar el modo de ir a Inglaterra a visitar a Jade, aunque extrañaba a la gótica algo dentro de su ser le decía que no saldrían victoriosas de esto, ¿y si Jade al verlas se enojara tanto que ya no quisiera verlas? ¿y si Cat terminaba lastimada?, no podía permitirse eso, pero tampoco quería decirla a Cat que descartara la idea de ir a Inglaterra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NO¡- dijo Nona cruzando sus brazos, Cat hizo un puchero ante la respuesta de su abuela.

Vamos Nona, podemos ir las tres- dijo Cat, Nona negó.

De ninguna manera ire o dejare que vayas a Inglaterra por Jade…..¿que no te había dicho el pequeño Edgar que era mejor que le dieras un tiempo?- pregunto la mujer mirando a su nieta, Cat suspiro y se sento en el sillón que se encontraba en la sala.- ademas de eso... que quieres que le diga a tus padres?.- continuo Nona mirando a Cat.

Cat, creo que tu Nona tiene razón, debemos darle un tiempo a Jade...conociéndola, si vamos ahorita puede que se enoje- dijo la latina intentando convencer a Cat, la cual no dijo nada.

Yo….yo quiero ver a Jade…..- sollozo Cat, tanto Nona como Tori suspiraron.

Está bien, iremos a Inglaterra- dijo Nona, Cat sonrió y abrazo a su abuela, Tori solo suspiro.  
Iban a ir a Inglaterra, iban a ir por Jade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tienen todo?- pregunto Nona, ambas chicas asintieron y tomaron sus maletas, era ya de noche, Tori había obtenido el permiso de sus padres para poder ir a Inglaterra.

Nona al ver que ambas chicas tenían todo asintió y las tres se dirigieron al aeropuerto a tomar el avión que las llevaría a Inglaterra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El viaje fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos, al llegar a Inglaterra se dirigieron al hotel que Nona conocía (la mujer había viajado una vez a Inglaterra).

Cat y Tori se sorprendieron al ver el hotel, era un lujoso hotel, parecía como un castillo, en la entrada principal se encontraban dos jóvenes, los cuales poseían de traje una camisa negra, un pantalón a juego con la camisa y unos zapatos negros (Tori y Cat pensaron que eran los "botones" de aquel hotel), ambos jóvenes al ver a Tori, Cat y Nona se ofrecieron en llevar sus maletas a las habitaciones correspondientes.

Este lugar es fascinante- dijo Cat subiendo junto con Tori y Nona las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de aquel enorme hotel.

Si que lo es, Cat- dijo Tori observando las paredes, las cuales estaban pintadas de color carmín y tenía unos hermosos estampados de flores de color blanco.

Al llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones, Tori agradecía que su habitación estuviera frente a la de Cat, la cual, compartía habitación con su Nona.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cat, debes descansar, mañana iremos a ver a Jade- dijo la latina al ver la emoción que florecía en el cuerpo de su pelirroja amiga.

No puedo esperar, quiero buscar la escuela a la que va Jadey- dijo Cat, Tori suspiro y meneo la cabeza, resignada.

Cat, debemos descansar, el viaje a pesar de ser tranquilo, fue agotador- dijo Tori, Cat hizo un puchero que hizo sonreír a la latina.

Está bien, ire a dormir- dijo Cat, Tori asintió y se despidió de su amiga, la cual, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Nona.

Tori se acostó en su cama y tomo su celular, mandándole un mensaje a sus padres y hermana, un mensaje de que se encontraba bien, no quería llamarlos, porque sus padres y trina se deberían encontrar dormidos y no quería despertarlos.

La latina observo la vista que la ventana le dejaba ver, era una hermosa vista, las luces de los faroles aún se encontraban encendidos, ya que aún era de madrugada, pero era una hermosa vista, había carros pasando y unas cuantas personas caminando en las calles, la latina sonrió, Inglaterra era un lugar hermoso, y estaba pensando seriamente en cuanto su carrera de cantante empezara podría conseguir un departamento aquí.

Venga Cat, tenemos que descansar- dijo Nona a su nieta, pero Cat no podía dormir, no sabiendo que estaba tan cerca de Jade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tori y Cat se encontraban en camino a la escuela en la que Jade se encontraba, Nona se había quedado en el hotel, decía que deseaba descansar un poco más, asi que ambas chicas tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a aquella escuela.

Hey Cat, tranquila- dijo la latina al ver lo emocionada que estaba Cat, era como ver a una pequeña la primera vez que va a Disneyland, Tori sonrió, había extrañado el ver alegre a su pelirroja amiga, le alegraba el ver a la Cat que conoció en Hollywood Arts.

Cat observaba a través de la ventana, estaba fascinada con las casas, veía a la gente pasar tranquila y sonriente, intentaba controlar las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, pero simplemente no podía, su cuerpo temblaba, sentía mariposas en su estómago, sus poros se erizaban, su respiración se aceleraba y sentía su corazón latir rápidamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al llegar a la escuela ambas jóvenes se sorprendieron, la escuela era increíblemente enorme, estaba dividida en diversas secciones, entraron a aquella escuela y fueron detenidas por un guardia.

Se les ofrece algo señoritas?-pregunto el guardia, ambas chicas asintieron.

Venimos a ver a una estudiante- dijo la latina, el guardia les indico que lo siguieran y asi ambas chicas lo hicieron.

Seguir al guardia no fue cosa fácil, había muchos estudiantes, y el guardia se perdia entre ellos, pero al final lograron alcanzarlo, el cual las llevo a la dirección de la escuela.

Al entrar a la dirección una mujer de cabellera nívea les recibió con una brillante sonrisa, Tori y Cat supusieron que era la directora de aquella escuela.

Bienvenidas a la "UNIVERSITY BUSSINES ENGLAND", yo soy la directora Elizabeth, ¿en qué puedo servirles?- pregunto la directora.

Venimos a ver a la estudiante Jadelyn August West- respondió Tori, la directora se acomodó sus lentes y sonrió.

Vienen a ver a la señorita West?, ella es una estudiante excepcional, es claro que hará honor a su apellido – dijo la directora- la encontraran en la sección A- siguió diciendo la directora, ambas chicas agradecieron y se dirigieron a la sección que la directora les había indicado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al llegar a la sección A buscaron como locas a la joven gótica, al no encontrarla decidieron ir a la cafetería que había.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a la joven gótica sentada en una de aquellas mesas de la cafetería, la pelirroja al ver a Jade apresuro el paso, la gótica se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro, pero al ver acercarse a una joven de cabellera castaña y piel pálida se levantó de la silla, se acercó a la joven y la beso.

Tanto Cat como Tori (la cual se encontraba algo alejada de la pelirroja) se quedaron heladas ante tal escena.

Jade había besado a aquella chica.

Tori se acercó a Cat, la cual se encontraba en shock, la media latina abrazo a la pelirroja, la cual correspondió al abrazo y lloro en silencio para no ser notada por la gotica.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 años, ya habian pasado 3 largos años, Jade volvió a Los Ángeles, a la gotica le parecio que era hora de volver en estas vacaciones que tenia, volver a ver a todos sus amigos, todos al saber de Jade se alegraron y la recibieron felices, todos menos cierta latina.

Hey Vega, cuanto tiempo- dijo Jade, Tori solo gruño, Jade se sorprendió, esa no era la Tori que recordaba

Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Jade arqueando su ceja izquierda, donde aún perduraba aquella perforación que se había hecho en Hollywood Arts.

Qué me pasa?...En serio me preguntas que me pasa?-cuestiono la media latina, Jade asintió. Para Tori esa accion se le hizo un descaro por parte de la gotica, que, recibiendo una bofetada por parte de la latina, grito euforica, nadie, ni sus padres le habian puesto una mano encima

PERO QUE CARAJOS TE PASA?!- pregunto/grito la gótica mirando a la latina.

ERES UNA DESCARADA JADELYN, NO PUEDO CREEER QUE TENGAS EL DESCARO DE VOLVER!- grito la latina.

Jade gruño, todos en el aeropuerto miraban la escena, Andre, Beck y Robbie solo se encontraban incomodos con tal escena de la latina y de la gótica.

Todos, hasta Edgar que se encontraba en el grupo recibiendo a Jade, sabian que le ocurria a la media latina, y el por que de sus actos hacia Jade, pero no esperaban que fuera tan impulsiva y recibirla de esa manera, al final de cuentas, ella no sabia que era lo que ocurria.

Por qué me abofeteaste?- pregunto molesta Jade.

Por lo que le hiciste a Cat- respondio la latina en tono amargo, la atmosfera en el aeropuerto se sentia tan densa para los demas chicos, era el momento que ninguno queria que llegara, la gotica sabria el por que de la actitud de Tori. Jade le miro confundida a la latina.

No te hagas West, Cat y yo sabíamos de la novia que te conseguiste en Inglaterra!- dijo Tori, Jade miro sorprendida a la latina.

Lo sabían?... LLEVASTE A CAT A INGLATERRA?!- pregunto Jade, la gotica empezo a respirar agitadamente, su piel del rostro se torno rojiza, no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando.

ELLA QUERIA IR A VERTE!...QUERIA DARTE UNA SORPRESA!- grito la latina, Jade ante lo que había dicho la latina apretó sus puños.

Dónde está Cat?- pregunto Jade, Tori gruño ante el amargo recuerdo.

Flashback.

Ambas chicas se encontraban en el Avion de regreso a Los Angeles, Nona, que de igual manera se encontraba en el avion, le prometio a Tori no decir absolutamente nada sobre Jade, o siquiera sobre el clima de Inglaterra.

Cat!... si quieres, cuando hallamos desempacado... podriamos ir a ver a Andre y Beck... vallamos al club gorila... que dices?.- dijo la medio latina para tratar de romper el silencio antipatico de la pelirroja, que estaba seria, pero con las facciones plasmadas en su rostro de dolor, amargura, sufrimiento, y, depresion... jamas se le habia visto de esa manera.

Tori recordo como estaba Cat, ante la partida de su amiga Sam...-"No se le asemeja siquiera a esos dias"... "esto es algo distinto"... "esto estara tatuado en su interior"- pensaba la media latina al ver que la pelirroja volteo para contestar a su peticion.

Tori... no... gracias... te agradezco el venir conmigo y Nona hasta aca... pero cuando lleguemos a casa... solo quiero dormir... tal vez en otra ocacion.- respondio en un susurro Cat, pero al final, Tori escucho como la voz se le quebraba a la pelirroja. Decidio no decir nada, hasta llegar a casa de la pelirroja.

Al llegar... Cat entro inmediatamente a su habitacion, dejando a la medio latina y Nona expectantes de su accion.

Disculpala Tori... no sabe como manejar las decepciones Cat... pero muchas gracias por todo... le he dicho al taxista que te esperara para llevarte a tu casa.- atino a decir Nona por el comportamiento de su nieta.

No se preocupe señora, entiendo todo... mañana paso, quisiera hablar con ella... pero ya que este un poco mas desahogada.- dijo Tori, y asi partio la media latina a su casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habian pasado 5 meses, Tori iba a diario a buscar a su amiga de cabello escarlata, y Nona la recibia a diario con la misma maldita respuesra.

Respuesta que de igual manera la recibio en esta ocacion.-"No quiere recibir a nadie cariño,no quiere hablar con nadie", y de hay partia una cantaleta por parte de Nona que ya tenia a Tori mas que fastidiada."a mi apenas y me da el buenos dias". Pero en esta ocacion, la media latina estaba harta de oir esas palabras, ya no soporto mas y decidio irrumpir en la habitacion de Cat.

Cat!... por que no quieres hablar con nadie!.- cuestiono Tori, Nona fue detras de ella, esperaba que la media latina pudiera hacer entrar en razon a la pelirroja.

Hola Tori... le dije a Non...- fue interrumpida bruscamente por la media latina.

LO SE!... le dijiste a Nona que no querias recibir a nadie... pero esa orden la diste hace mas de 5 meses!... ya es hora que salgas y lo superes Cat!.- alzo la voz la media latina, Cat pareciera no haber escuchado a Tori.

La busque en facebook Tori... le mande la solicitud... no me ha respondido.- dijo en susurro depresivo la pelirroja, con esa voz al borde del llanto por la descepcion.

Cat... no entiendo el por que de lo que esta haciendo Jade... pero no permista que te afecte de nuevo!... ya saliste una vez de esta Cat... anda... vamos!.- exclamo Tori... Cat, por fin volteo a verla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El que la pelirroja saliera, 1 semana despues de lo que le habia dicho Tori, fue un gran triunfo, despues de ese dia, Tori le pidio a los chicos que fueran a visitarla, trato de contactar a Sam, pero esta se encontraba ahora en Italia con Carly.

Ese dia, fueron al club gorila, Cat no tenia ganas de tratar en algun juego, asi que se dirijio a ver solo como los demas intentaban hacerlos.

Tori noto lo seria de su amiga, y quizo intentar algo mas.

Quieres ir a un lugar mas tranquilo?.- la cuestiono la medio latina.

Si se puede?... perdon Tori... pero no me siento con ganas de estar aqui.- respondio Cat tratando de ocultar su apatia.

Vamos a otro lugar... hay un billar cerca de la plaza central... alli tienen karaoke... podemos ir... y jugar pool... o cantar... lo que quieras... es muy tranquilo el lugar Cat.- dijo Tori mirando curiosa a Cat.

De acuerdo... vamos al billar.-acepto Cat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La ida al billar salio mejor de lo que hubiese esperado Tori, pero al final, se resumio en unos juegos de pool contra Andre y Beck, los cuales se dejaron ganar, un par de tragos de whysky, y unas rondas de karaoke, las cuales, y a causa de estar inhibida por el alcohol, Cat lidero con canciones de Adele, y demas interpretes, pero principalmente Adele, dejando a un publico euforico por las voces de la pelirroja y Tori. Al termino de la salida, Cat abrazo a la media latina, y beso su mejilla.

Gracias Tori... me desahoge como nunca lo hice antes... eres la mas grande amiga que pudiera haber encontrado.- dijo Cat aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

No me agradezcas Cat... era lo que necesitabas... y tu aceptaste... asi que no hay nada que agradecer.- respondio la media latina.

Okokok... ya es hora de irnos, pasa de la media noche, y tu Nona ya me dijo que donde andamos.-dijo Beck arrastrando las palabras, efecto del alcohol.

Viejo... yo manejo.- dijo Andre, que estaba un poco mas en sus sentidos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El Camino a la Casa de la pelirroja estuvo acompañado de musica, y mas bebida entre Beck, Tori y Cat.

Al llegar, Cat bajo torpemente del auto.

Mañana paso en la tarde Cat.-dijo Tori empezando a arrastras lo que decia.

Tori!... yo queria algo tranquilo y mira... no puedo creer que aceptara el beber.- dijo Cat tratando de parecer la de siempre.

Es mejor asi rojita... al menos ya sacaste lo que tenias dentro... pero no creas que sera siempre.- dijo Andre mirandola directo a los ojos.

Tori... Andre me esta mirando raro.- dijo la pelirroja haciendo uno de sus ya extralados pucheros infantiles.

Esque el no estaba de acuerdo en que fueramos alli... pero al final lo convenci!.- alzo la voz Tori.

Bueno Cat... deja te llevo hasta tu casa, para que Nona vea que te trajimos hasta aca.- dijo Andre bajando del auto, dejando a Tori y a Beck dentro de este.

Cat abrio la puerta y vio a su Nona dormida sentada en el sofa, Andre al ver esto, decidio despedirce de la pelirroja y asi, poder ir a dejar a los demas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Cat por fin habia recuperado su sonrisa de siempre, la inocencia con la que veia al mundo, por fin habia superado la escena de Jade besando a otra chica, ya solo tenia recuerdos de ella en la escuela, es como si nunca hubiera ido a Inglaterra, ya era la Cat que todos conocian.

La pelirroja habia llevado una vida como antes, sus amigos ya no veian tristeza en esos ojos de la pelirroja, ya solo veian felicidad.

Que piensas Cat?.- cuestiono Tori al ver muy distraida, pero feliz, a su amiga pelirroja.

Esque ayer hable por The Slap con Edgar... Jade viene en 7 meses...- respondio casi de inmediato Cat. Tori solo la miro y suspiro.

Crei que ya no pensabas en ella Cat.- dijo pesadamente la media latina.

No Tori... nunca dejare de pensar en ella... lo que supere fue la tristeza de verla besar a alguien mas... y si sigue con esa alguien mas... no me importa... solo quiero verla... para decirle lo que yo pienso sobre ella.- dijo la pelirroja sacando la carta que habia leido antes, esa carta que habia encontrado en su casillero, esa carta que Jade habia pedido que dejara Edgar.

Tori tomo la carta, y la abrio para poder leerla. su rostro empezo a tornarse rojo, estaba molesta, despues de leer esto Cat e  
pezo a tener la necesidad de verla, y cuando porfin la habian encontrado, Jade toma a alguien mas y la besa en frente de ellas, eso le molestaba a Tori... pero mas aun... la parte final de la carta, esa era la letra inconfundible de Cat. la cual, al  
final de la carta decia en letras grandes y rojas:

" Jade, fui a Inglaterra a buscarte y decurte lo que yo sentia... pero mi sorpresa fue otra... solo quiero decirte que ya no me importa, que si aun estas con alguien mas... yo te esperare... y que si ya no estas con esa persona... puedes venir aqui cuando quieras... yo estare esperando a que me des una oportunida para poder demostrarte lo que yo siento... por que este cariño es mas inmenso... y quiero que seas la propietaria de este."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era una tarde lluviosa, Cat le habia prometido a Tori ir a su casa, la media latina la habia invitado a que celebraran el cumpleaños de la pelirroja en casa de los Vega.

Cat acepto, y le pidio a Nona que la llevara, esta no pudo debido a que se sentia cansada, en cambio llamo a un taxi, el cual llego deprisa a casa de Cat.

El camino casa de los Vega fue silencioso, el taxista decidio romper el hielo, a lo que la pelirroja empezo a incomodarse.

Tori se empezo a asomar cada 5 minutos a la calle para ver si  
llegaba Cat... En realida eea una fiesta sorpresa, todos estaban alli, incluso Nona, que llego mucho antes. Todos impacientes por la llegada de la pelirroja para su festejo.

El Taxista volteaba mucho a ver los gestos de la oelirroja que hacia a cada cuestion que lanzaba este.

Vio una camioneta saliendo sorpresivamente, pero no logro evadirla. El impacto le arrebato la vida inmediatamente al taxista, pero a Cat no... a Cat el impacto solo la dejo inconsiente.

Tori se estremecio al escuchar los chirridos de neumaticos, pero entro en razon al escuchar el impacto, y, pensando lo peor, fue a investigar el sonido.

Era el Taxi en donde venia su pelitroja amiga, tomo su celuñar y desesperadamente llamo a una ambulancia.

En el hospital, todos esperaban noticias del estado de la pelirroja.

Doctor!... por favor digame el estafo de Catherine Valentine!.- suplicaba por enesima vez Nona a otro Doctor que pasaba, no sabia nadie quien era el Dictor a cargo de Cat.

Son familiares de Catherine Valentine?.- cuestiono un Doctor entrando a la sala de espera.

NOSOTROS!.- alzaron la voz todos los presentes que se encontraban al rededo de la sala, eran todos los invitados.

Lo siento... solo necesito a los mas cercanos... quienes son sus padres?.- cuestiono mirando a todos lados.

Salieron de viaje a Louissiana ayer... yo soy su abuela y ellos son familiares de mi nieta, dijo Nona señalando a Tori, Andre, Beck y Robbie.

De acuerdo.- suspiro el Doctor.- la señorita Valentine... ingreso con varias contuciones, 3 costillas rotas... una de las costillas... perforo su pulmon derecho... creanme que por mas que intentamos... fue demasiado tarde... lo siento.- dijo el Doctor retirandose del lugar... dejando a todos atonitos ante la noticia.

fin flashback

Cat…..Cat...falleció el año pasado- dijo la latina, Jade al oír eso se sorprendió, Cat, su Cat ¿muerta?

Mientes.- dijo en un susurro la gótica, Tori negó.

MIENTES, CAT NO ESTA MUERTA!- grito la pelinegra, la latina negó de nuevo.

Jade intento contener sus lágrimas, pero estas recorrían sus mejillas como dos cascadas.

Como?.- pidio explicacion la gotica al notar el silencio de todos en el aeropuerto.

En un accidente automovilistico... se perforo un pulmón.- susurro con la cabeza agachada la media latina.

Llévame a su tumba….por favor…- pidió la gótica, la latina suspiro y le indico a Jade que le siguiera, la pelinegra la siguió sin oponerse.

En definitiva... el primer lugar que visitaria... seria el del ultimo descanso de aquella pelirroja especial.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jade aun no podía creer que su Cat estuviera muerta, no quería aceptar que la tumba que se encontraba frente a ella era de Cat.

Jade se iba a retirar, pero un papel blanco llamo su atención, la pelinegra se acercó a la tumba, tomo aquel papel y lo leyó.

Al ver que era la carta que ella le habia escrito... la avento... no sabia quien lo habia dejado, pero al caer... noto las letras rojas, y lo volvio a recojer.

Jade lloro amargamente, aun mas que cuando acepto que Cat fallecio, Luego de leer aquel papel.

Era aquella carta, esa donde estaban escritos los sentimientos por la pelirroja.  
Esa carta, donde Cat habia puesto la respuesta para Jade.

THE END


End file.
